


The One Where They Text All The Time

by xDarkDesires



Series: The One... [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gave Jensen his number. He’s really not regretting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Text All The Time

Title: The One Where They Text _All_ The Time  
Author: xDarkDesires  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
Rating: PG-13  
Wordcount: 2,300  
Warnings: lots of bad language and mentions of sex.  
Summary: Jared gave Jensen his number. He’s really not regretting it.

Part 2 of the The One… series

***

**The One Where They Text _All_ The Time ******

***

JENSEN: You know when you’re talking to someone and they SPIT ON YOUR LIP!?

JARED: I probably shouldn’t laugh at that right?

JENSEN: It was Mr Kennedy. You know, that really old and smelly professor? 

JARED: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Jensen laughed at Jared’s response and pocketed his cell phone. He and Jared had been texting a lot recently, in fact, that was pretty much all they ever did lately. Whenever Jensen had a free moment he was texting Jared and vice versa. He couldn’t believe he got on so well with the guy. It felt as though they’d been friends for years not mere weeks. 

They hadn’t gotten around to dating yet though and Jensen surprisingly was ok with that. He wanted to go on a date with Jared, of course he did! The guy was hot as hell and had a killer personality but Jensen was enjoying the getting to know each other phase. He had no doubt that they’d get together when the time was right and until then he had no problem with begging his cell phone provider for free text messages.

***

JARED: Chad shaves his eyebrows. Should I shave my eyebrows? He has really nice eyebrows.

JENSEN: I’d really rather you didn’t put a razor that close to your eye. You’ll end up in the hospital. 

JARED: I see your point. Chad has just revealed that he has his eyebrows waxed and wanted to see if I’d be dumb enough to believe him.

JENSEN: I’m glad that you weren’t. Dumbass.

JARED: Well… that was uncalled for!

JENSEN: Can’t deny it though.

JARED: Oh fuck you. Everyone is mean to me!

JENSEN: My heart bleeds.

Jared pouted though nobody could see him and sent a quick ‘fuck you’ text to Chad. He hadn’t seen Jensen in such a long time. Their schedules were crazy and clashed with each other so it was hard to find some time to spend together. It was what caused their constant texting and Jared had gotten pretty good at firing off replies while hiding his phone under his desk in classes. 

He missed his new found friend though and it sucked that they couldn’t spend more time together because Jared would really like to get on to the ‘oh hey, you’re fucking attractive’ subject. It’s not something that can be done over the phone though and neither of them have time to date right now.

“This fucking sucks!” Jared yelled loud enough to wake Sophia up from taking a nap on Chad’s bed while the other boy was in class. 

“I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat if you wake me up like that again!” Sophia screeched at him and threw a glass of water from the bedside cabinet at him. 

Jared yelped when the cold water hit his skin and Sophia giggled before rolling over and beginning to snore quietly. He didn’t know how that girl could sleep so easily and quite so much but it was really uncalled for to sleep in Jared’s room all the time. He wasn’t sure if Sophia had ever spent a night in her own dorm room. She tended to just come over every night and climb into bed with either Chad or Sophia, whichever one looked like they were taking up less of the bed. She just liked cuddles way too much. Jared was so glad he wasn’t into girls because they were too damn needy. 

JARED: Sophia just threw a glass of water over me. 

JENSEN: I knew I liked that girl!

JARED: But she was mean to me :(

JENSEN: Aw baby, don’t cry.

Jared won’t even pretend he didn’t light up like the fucking sun at Jensen calling him ‘baby’. It didn’t even matter that the other man was clearly mocking him. Jensen called him baby and he really couldn’t care less about the pillow Sophia threw at him for the ridiculous dance he did.

***

CHAD: So… how’s things going with the bum boy?

“Why are you texting me? Chad, we’re in the same room!” Jared narrowed his eyes at his friend who was perched on the other bed and pretending like he wasn’t being completely retarded. 

“I’m just curious and you seem to only ever speak to people through texting these days so I figured it’d be worth a try!” Chad shrugged as if that made perfect sense. 

“Seriously though. Bum boy?” 

“Well… he’s gay… got to at least be a bit into bum.” Chad grinned. “Same as you.” 

“I don’t even want to know how your mind works.” 

“So… how is it going?” Chad beamed. “You never tell me anything. Have you gone on a date yet? Have you kissed him? Has he got on his knees for you and put your penis in his mouth? Have you put your penis in his anus?” 

“Woah!” Jared clasped his hands over his ears at Chad’s excited rambling. “How about we stop right there and you never speak the word penis or anus again?” 

“So it’s a no on the buttsex?” 

“You know what? Go back to texting me. At least then I can ignore you.” 

CHAD: Pussy.

***

JARED: I’m making a sandwich and I can’t decide if I want mayo on the top or the bottom.

JENSEN: If you put it on the top and don’t like it on the top then flip the sandwich over. Ta daaa! It’s on the bottom. 

JARED: Yeah… I like totally knew that…

***

JARED: Should I get a haircut?

JENSEN: No.

JARED: Why not?

JENSEN: Because it’s long.

JARED: Pretty much exactly the reason I need a haircut.

JENSEN: Don’t.

JARED: Why?

JENSEN: I like to grab onto hair ;)

JARED: Well there goes my innocent question.

***

SOPHIA: You and Jensen baby ain’t nothin but mammals so why don’t you do it like they do on the Discovery channel?

JARED: Because I have respect for myself sweetie. Now hurry the fuck up and ask Chad out.

SOPHIA: Like you said… respect for myself.

***

JENSEN: You know… we still haven’t gone out yet.

JARED: I know :( but I’m dropping all my classes after Christmas!

JENSEN: Funny! 

JARED: Maybe we can do something over Christmas and New Year? We do live near each other after all. 

JENSEN: I LOVE the way you think!

JARED: Well I am kind of awesome.

JENSEN: Yeah… keep telling yourself that!

JARED: Just 4 more days until classes are over for the year!!

JENSEN: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!

***

JARED: Schooooooooool’s out for summer!

JENSEN: It’s actually out for Christmas break but whatever…

JARED: I didn’t have a song for that.

***

JARED: Merry Christmas Eve! Have a horrible Christmas and a crappy New Year!

JENSEN: Step away from the Friends DVDs. 

JARED: It’s Friends or Home Alone.

JENSEN: Enjoy your Friends binge!

JARED: Damn straight!

JENSEN: I hope not ;)

***

JENSEN: Merry Christmas babe!

Jared danced around his parents living room for far too long before coming up with a reply. He couldn’t help it. Jensen had called him babe! He was turning into a thirteen year old girl and he didn’t fucking care! 

Their texts had been getting flirty since they agreed they’d see each other over break and Jared didn’t think life could get much better but he has a date tomorrow. He’ll be going out for dinner with the actual man of his dreams and he has had his outfit planned for days. Sophia had helped him plan his outfit and if Jensen didn’t love it then he wasn’t human because Jared’s ass looked killer in his light denim jeans that clung to him perfectly along with his white shirt that made his tan look gorgeous. He wasn’t vain but he knew he was hot. 

JENSEN: So… did you eat your mom out of house and home? 

JARED: No! She totally still has some fruit left! 

JENSEN: Wow, considerate of you to leave the only food you won’t eat!

JARED: You better have a high credit limit if you’re intending to pay tomorrow ;) I can and will order excessively if you’re not nice to me.

JENSEN: Who said I’m paying? 

JARED: You asked me. You’re totally paying ;)

JENSEN: Is that so?

JARED: Oh sure. I mean, I’ll do the charade of pretending to offer you some cash but we both know you won’t take it.

JENSEN: Anyone ever tell you that you’re cheap?

JARED: I’ll get the next one. 

JENSEN: There’ll be a next one?

JARED: I’ll even get the one after that. And the one after that and the one after that…

JENSEN: You’re on.

***

JARED: I am so stuffed. You may have to roll me back to college.

JENSEN: Serves you right for wiping out my bank balance. 

JARED: I paid half!

JENSEN: And I’m still poor!

JARED: But didn’t you just have the BEST time!?

JENSEN: Yeah… I kinda did :)

Jensen bit his lip to try and contain his smile from the night’s events. He and Jared had gone on a date to a steak house not far away and had spent the entire evening laughing and flirting and just having a pretty damn amazing time. It was easily the best date that anybody had ever been on and Jensen was dizzy from excitement of his new lust. 

Then, the most perfect part of the evening was when Jared had walked him to his door like he was a fucking girl and right when Jensen had been about to point that out he’d kissed him. Jared had kissed him on his parents porch after the best date ever and Jensen was walking on fucking sunshine! 

The kiss had been perfect. Just a soft brush of lips at first but it quickly deepened into something better. It sucked to have to break apart but Jensen would have ended up blowing Jared in front of his house if they hadn’t. It kind of helped that Chad shoved his head out of his window from the house next door and yelled at them to get a fucking room. Instant boner kill. 

It still didn’t stop Jensen from having an amazing night though. He fully intended to make time for Jared between his classes next semester. They didn’t have that long until spring break and then it wouldn’t be long until summer vacation. They could so do this and then next year they’d both have easier schedules and if they didn’t then Jensen was changing major!

***

CHAD: Dude! You kissed him goodbye on his parents porch! HA! Fucking lame! ;)

JARED: Dude! You were watching us make out? HA! Fucking gay! ;)

CHAD: I hate you.

JARED: Sophia doesn’t... she doesn’t hate you either! GO FOR HER! 

CHAD: She has taste. 

JARED: She clearly doesn’t! Either that or she’s desperate.

CHAD: Hahahahahahahahaha!

***

SOPHIA: I hear I’m desperate.

JARED: Oh fuck.

***

JARED: Heads up. If I coincidentally die on the first day back at college… It was Sophia.

JENSEN: If you die… can I get your Xbox? 

The guy Jared was dating (he was dating Jensen Ackles! Holy shit!) was an asshole and he deserved to be friends with Sophia and Chad for his lack of caring. The tiny brunette could kill him but would Jensen care? Nope! He’d laugh and high five Sophia before pretending nothing happened. Somehow it really didn’t put Jared off the other man.

JENSEN: Or your TV? It’s bigger than mine.

Yeah, that guy was a keeper.

***

JENSEN: I have a free period!!!!

JARED: You have a period? Dude… are you a dude? 

JENSEN: I’m laughing on the inside. Do you wanna go for coffee?

JARED: I don’t really drink coffee after that whole alcohol induced rock throwing incident. That coffee was all I could taste for days.

JENSEN: Read between the lines Jared. DO YOU WANNA GO FOR COFFEE?

JARED: Are you suggesting we meet up and do something that may or may not lead to a make out session?

JENSEN: I’m rolling my eyes so damn hard right now.

JARED: Meet you there in 10.

Jensen really did roll his eyes at Jared’s response. For someone so smart he could really be dumb sometimes. It was a good job that Jared covered it up with being completely adorable, hot, kind, hot, funny, hot, friendly and hot. Plus he’s really hot. 

They met up at the coffee shop five minutes away from campus and Jared was already drooling over the cakes and cookies on display when Jensen walked in. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes again as he placed his order and paid for it. There was no way in hell he was paying for the three pieces of cake and five cookies that Jared ordered. 

“Only the cake is for now.” Jared actually tried to defend himself. “The cookies are for when I get home later and cry over how you’re no longer here.” 

“Uh huh.” Jensen raised an eyebrow as Jared bit into one of the cookies anyway. 

“Ok, maybe this one is for now.” He gave him a grin that was littered with cookie crumbs and Jensen just couldn’t help but fall just a tiny bit more for the other young man. 

“You’re just a giant sugar monster aren’t you?” 

“Well I wouldn’t consider myself a monster but yeah I’d agree with the giant and sugar part of that.” Jared nodded in acceptance. 

“You really are something else.” 

“But you like me anyway.” Jared stuck his tongue out as he teased Jensen. 

“Yeah… for some bizarre reason I do.”

Jared was like nobody Jensen had ever dated before and he couldn’t exactly say it was a bad thing. In fact, it may be the best thing to ever happen to him.

**End.**


End file.
